


The perks of being a prince

by Heldentod



Series: The young gods [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Быть принцем ой как непросто.Быть принцем ой как хорошо, если вас таких двое.





	The perks of being a prince

**Author's Note:**

> Слайды:  
> https://imgur.com/G8PpCQI  
> https://imgur.com/xhfWOsM  
> https://imgur.com/Ma9jp25  
> Художница:  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=3380177

Быть принцем ой как непросто.  
Быть принцем — это корпеть над скучными книгами в пыльной библиотеке, когда за окном разливается жаркое лето. Страдать от духоты в тяжёлом тренировочном доспехе и не ныть, когда ладони до кровавых мозолей стёрты деревянным мечом. А когда за ужином дружина отца начинает хохотать и травить байки, тебя отправляют в кровать. И вот всегда так — как только начинается самое интересное, так сразу спать!

Быть принцем ой как хорошо, если вас таких двое.  
Вдвоём веселее красться обратно в обеденную залу, шлёпая босыми ногами по холодному каменному полу. И оказывается, ничего в этих приёмах нет интересного, все прославленные воины на поверку оказываются ничуть не лучше мальчишек: горланят песни, скачут и неуклюже танцуют, размахивая руками. 

Вдвоём веселее украдкой рвать самые спелые яблоки для вредной серой кобылы в дальнем стойле — ну а вдруг позволит наконец оседлать себя. И мчаться отчаянным галопом по цветущему лугу, вцепившись в длинную гриву.

Щипать друг друга на занудных лекциях об управлении государством — отец заругает, если узнает, что урок не усвоен. А Один строгий, Один спросит.  
Наперегонки карабкаться ночью по винтовой лестнице на самую вершину дворцовой башни, боясь пропустить метеоритный дождь.

Даже если вас двое, быть принцами иногда утомительно.

Вести себя прилично на скучных и долгих приёмах: вилки слева, ножи справа. С серьёзным видом кивать в нужные моменты, сидя рядом с отцом. Старший с трудом сдерживает зевоту, забывая закрывать рот ладонью, болтает ногами под столом и катает шарики из хлебного мякиша. До младшего они не долетают — растворяются в воздухе, превращаясь в воробьёв. Гости восторженно охают, отец хмурится, а мать с трудом прячет улыбку.  
Переговоры проходят успешно.

После приёма всегда бывает бал. А когда ты принц, ты обязан быть на балу.

Раздавшийся в плечах старший пока не научился владеть собой и неуклюж настолько, что любой партнёрше отдавит ноги. Но от желающих потанцевать с наследником престола нет отбоя, и Тор подхватывает под руки то одну смешливую девчонку, то другую, и они весело скачут под ритм барабанов.

Младший сидит за столом, подперев голову руками, пряча на коленях книгу. На балах всегда слишком шумно, он так никогда ничего не выучит. Кто будет править Асгардом, пока Тор в походах расшибает головы врагам? 

Мать легонько касается его руки:  
— Локи, сынок, иди потанцуй. Потом дочитаешь.  
Младший нервно дёргает плечом и перелистывает страницу. Да ну их в Хель, эти балы, кто вообще сделал их обязательными?  
И девчонки его совсем не интересуют.

Всё меняется, когда в перерывах между танцами Тор широким шагом подходит к столу и выдёргивает его со скамьи, вытаскивая на середину залы.

Локи вспыхивает от смущения и не знает, куда себя девать. Он весь состоит из углов и противоречий, всего за несколько лет руки и ноги вытянулись настолько, что сам себя не узнаёт в зеркалах. И танцевать так и не выучился.

Тор берёт брата за руки и ловит отражение страха и смущения в его глазах. И понимает всё неправильно, дубина, наверняка решил, что младший просто боится танцевать.

Локи ничего не боится. Он уже прочёл достаточно книг, чтобы понимать, что нужно бояться только себя. Ну и разве что…

Широкие ладони брата ложатся Локи на талию. Тор прижимает его к себе и поднимает над землей, кружа в безумном танце.  
Сердце пропускает удар.

— Тор, так никто не танцует! Поставь меня!  
Брат сверкает белозубой улыбкой, шумно выдыхая в ухо:  
— Но я хочу танцевать только с тобой! Тебе же нравится, я знаю!

“Только с тобой…”

И Локи краем глаза замечает тонкую косичку в золотых волосах. Он заплёл её Тору несколько лун назад, когда неугомонный старший не мог уснуть и по привычке прокрался к брату на балкон, чтобы тот рассказал ему какую-нибудь занудную историю из тех, что клонят в сон.

Почему Тор сохранил её? Забыл? Или оставил нарочно?  
Локи дрожащими руками упирается ему в грудь:  
— Идиот! Вовсе мне это не нравится!

Когда вас двое, быть принцем — лучшая участь на свете; взрослеть только совсем не хочется.

Всё ещё случится. Потом.  
Будут славные походы и первая кровь. Утраченный и вновь обретённый Мьёльнир. Тяжёлые разговоры и бесповоротные решения. Соколиное оперение и рогатый шлем. Каменные горы и Железный лес. И норны споют им свою песнь, и Девять миров содрогнутся.

Но пока Тор пахнет медовым лугом, пахнет свежестью после грозы. И Локи прячет тихую улыбку, утыкаясь носом в его шею.  
И всё хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо чудесной Фло Ренс (@penguinpsycho) за вдохновляющие хэдканоны. И С. за бетинг.


End file.
